Little Christmas things
by TripleThreat123
Summary: What things seem little on Christmas? Hanging up stockings? Setting up the Nativity set? Decorating the tree? Well, lots more. What do our favorite Jedi do during the joyous season? READ AND FIND OUT! BTW, LOVE my image for the story...
1. Chapter 1

_**YOU THERE! (Reader.) What is this? Reason for the seasons? OOOKKKKAAYYYYY!**_

_**P.S, Submit your FAVORITE Christmas carols for a songfic chapter! And guess the song I`m gonna give you!**_

**Raise, raise a song on high**

**The virgin sings her lullaby**

**Joy, joy for Christ is born**

**The Babe, the Son of Mary**

"And," Ahsoka carefully placed a Wise Man near Mary with his Myrrh. "That should… Hey, wait a second…"

Ahsoka and Viao twirled to each other, took one look at the Christmas set, and shouted, "WHERE`S BABY JESUS?!"

Padme chucked and reached into the Christmas box. "Relax, you guys. He`s right here."

"Phew." Ahsoka breathed out at the same time Viao grabbed the tiny statue.

"Now, Jesus is back where he belongs." Viao cheerfully placed the small copy of Jesus in the crib.

"Look at the little Savior," Ahsoka straightened the crib. "Was he really ever that small?"

"Yes," Viao grinned and hung some garland on a wall. "We all were."

_**Yeah, yeah, sappy. Now, simple little things for yall:**_

_**Complement/ Criticize**_

_**Send me your favorite X-Mas carol**_

_**Guess the song that the lyrics (that were at the top) are from**_

_**MAKE ME HAPPY**_

_**EAT CHOCOLATE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What? Another Chapter? ALRIGHTY!**_

**I`ve got that Christmas feeling;**

**I take it everywhere I go**

**And Make that Christmas feeling grow!**

**Let`s make that Christmas feeling grow.**

Ahsoka tossed a stocking to Lux. "Yours… and mine." She hung up a green stocking over the fireplace. Lux stuck his between hers and Viao`s.

Viao grinned and threw a Santa hat on Anakin`s head. "Ho, ho, ho!" She shouted joyously in a jolly, deep voice. "Look at Skyguy!" She laughed in her own natural voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Har-de har har." Anakin shook the hat off his head.

"Aw, Ani, you looked handsome in that." Padme teased from the kitchen. She entered with a tray of hot chocolate.

"Are you kidding?" Anakin laughed. "I`m _always _handsome."

"And vain." Padme added.

Ahsoka Force-lifted three hot chocolates to herself, Lux and Viao. "Ooooo, whipped cream." Ahsoka slurped her drink.

"OOOOWWWW!" She placed it on the table and shrieked. "HOTHOTHOTHOT!"

"Ya have to blow on it first, Snips." Anakin smiled smugly.

Ahsoka glared.

"Hey!" Anakin raised both hands defensively. "You know I love you, Soka."

Padme grinned. _See? Who can`t love Ani?_

_**Yay! Sorry of the shortness…**_

_**Commin` up next, What number of royals come from where following a giant ball of burning gas in space?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This one`s gonna be short. I`m sick, so I can`t use this very long.**_

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;  
Soon the bells will start,  
And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing  
Right within your heart.  
**

"Aww, Vi," Ahsoka groaned. "Why must _I_ wrap the presents?"

"Because, you`ll need to learn soon. Plus, no better time to learn." Viao picked up a ribbon and threw it at Anakin, who was just passing by. "HO HO HO!"

Ahsoka tried out the present-wrapping thing. First thing that happened was she tied up her own hands. "Nope."

Next, she "accidentally" wrapped up R2-D2. "D`awwww," She squealed. "Isn't he just adorable?"

Lux entered. "No, this is how." He guided Ahsoka`s hands across the paper, while she blushed furiously.

_**Yes, this is where this chapter ends. Sorry….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This one isn`t a traditional carol, but I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock**

**Jingle bells chime in the Jingle bell time**

**Dancin` and prancing` in Jingle Bell Square**

**In the frosty air**

Ahsoka sighed. There wasn`t a lot of cool Christmas songs on the radio, only opera and all that stuff. She wasn`t that type of girl.

Padme smiled. "Ah, this brings back memories,"

Viao came into the room and winced at the scale the singer was opera-ing. Viao placed a snotty, dignified look on her face, and began to mock the singer in a high- pitched and squeaky voice.

Ahsoka yanked her arm over her mouth, trying not to snort with laughter. She nearly suffocated herself in a funny way.

"What?" Padme turned around and glanced at Viao, who pulled off an innocent look.

Viao continued, and every time Padme turned around, Viao smiled sweetly.

Then Padme looked in the mirror.

"AHA!" She twisted ninja style and caught Viao red-handed. "Time-out. Now."

_**Yeah. I did that to my friend today, and she sent me to a time out. Haha.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Next chapter! (Yes, I`m sorry, I couldn`t find the lyrics to "We Three Kings", but YAY! I finally found it!**_

_**Here it is, fully dedicated to dixicorn…**_

**O star of wonder, star of night**

**Star with royal beauty bright**

**Westward leading, still proceeding**

**Guide us with thy perfect light**

Ahsoka, Lux and Viao all lay out under the nighttime sky, counting stars.

"Hey, look!" Lux pointed at an area of flickering stars."Bet'cha can`t guess what that one is, Viao." He smirked.

"Bet I can!" Viao challenged. "That is Hercules, there`s Hydra, Cerberus, Pegasus, Swan, and that one is.."

"Okay, okay, Vi, we get it." Ahsoka chuckled. Lux rolled over to look at Ahsoka better. Her blue eyes reflected the bright stars above.

"Hey, guys!" Fives stuck his head out the window and grinned. "Hot chocolate is ready."

The three of them were up in two seconds and inside, appreciating the warmth of their mugs and the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, guys. I didn`t post a chapter yesterday…**_

_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_***Sigh* This means I give you a treat. Two chapters! (YAYYYYYY!) Yes, you all love me. Here it is:**_

_**(Oh, it`s not a traditional carol)**_

**I believe the glory of Heaven **

**Is lying in my arms tonight**

**But, Lord, I ask that he, for just this moment,**

**Simply be my child.**

Ahsoka grinned and flopped in front of the fireplace, her bare feet cozy by the welcoming heat.

"Ahhhhhh…" She wiggled her toes.

Lux smiled. "Chess?" He pointed to a board.

"No, Lux, I`m too lazy to allow my brain to work." Ahsoka smiled fully in return.

Lux smiled. "Then perhaps you`d like to talk."

He walked over and sat down besides her. Soon the two were deep in conversation, chatting happily.

They didn`t notice the time fly by, until the clock chimed nine o` clock.

"Wow." Ahsoka grinned at him. "I better get moving before Skyguy notices my absence. Bye, Lux."

"G`night." Lux stared as the lovely Tougruta waltzed out the door.

_**Yep. Felt like adding a bit of Luxsoka in there…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, I got a request for this song, and I`m gonna do that one later… Possibly Late r= NOW**_

_**So for now, I got this song:**_

**Rockin` around the Christmas Tree**

**Have a happy holiday**

**Everyone's dancing merrily**

**In the new old fashioned way**

Ahsoka raced around a large pine tree. "No, this one can`t be it."

"Why not?" Fives exhaled on his hands in order to fight the cold. "We`ve been looking an hour. Can`t we just go to the store and buy a fake one?"

Viao and Ahsoka gasped in horror. "What!?" Ahsoka fell into the snow.

"Fives, we need an actual tree." Viao examined one, a rather short one at that.

"Well, why?"

Viao smiled and placed a delicate hand on his arm. "We absolutely must have something that smells like Christmas."

"Hmmm." Fives pointed his head to the right. "I believe I just saw the perfect one." He held out his arm. "Care to join me for a walk?"

Viao smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "My pleasure."


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is for Benjamin Warren (Guest). Oh, and Thank you very, very much! =) (Smiley face)**_

**And if I had a drum I'd have to bang it! **

**To add a sort of rumty-tumty touch **

**But since I left my drum at home **

**I'll simply have to say **

**Thank you very, very, very much! **

**Thank you very, very, very much! **

"Man," Lux sighed. "It`s too quiet."

Fives grinned. "At least you`re quiet, that`s good." Lux glared.

Viao threw her cards on the table, smugly smiling. "Read `em and weep, guys." Anakin sighed.

"That`s the ninth time I`ve lost. Viao, do you have a horseshoe in your pocket?"

"Nope." She grinned and stretched. "My pockets are empty."

Fives tossed some credits on the table. "I knew we lost, Skywalker. Better pay up."

Ahsoka giggled at her Master`s glare that targeted Viao. Ahsoka glanced at the golden haired Jedi. "Can you teach me to play cards like that?"

Anakin shouted "NO!" at the same time Viao said, "Sure, why not?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**I`m almost out of songs… but, still, send in your favorite Christmas Carols. (No, they don`t have to be traditional). I`m not gonna beg…**_

**I`m dreaming of a White Christmas;**

**With every Christmas card I write;**

**May your days be merry and bright,**

**And may all of your Christmases be white!**

"Why won`t it snow?" Viao looked up from the old black and white holovid on the screen and at Ahsoka, who sat down with the popcorn.

"I don`t know…" Ahsoka chunked a kernel of popcorn at Viao. "Maybe I`m making it hot,"

"Are you kidding?" Viao snorted. "We all know it`s _me_ that`s making it hot here."

"No, way!" Ahsoka`s voice rose slightly. Viao made an Olympic worthy dive over the couch to slap a hand over Ahsoka`s mouth.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" Viao silently screeched. "Padme`s had a busy day, and she`s asleep currently. Do you want to see an angry senator in her nightgown and her hair sticking up causing her to look like an aggressive, violent, physotic wampa-llama looking thing?"

"No," Ahsoka squeaked.

"Good girl." Viao smiled and held up a rubber ball. "Shall we, my little friend?"

"Indeed, Viao." Ahsoka held up a water balloon that was full of green dye.

Together, they tiptoed into Padme`s room.

_**Yep, that was a merry and bright day. Of course they`ll get caught, and suffer major consequences. (As in sitting in the corner for ten minutes, or however long it takes to wash out bright green dye… please, tell me that.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yo! What`s up? The sky, ceiling, ect, ect, ect… Anywho… HERE YOU GO!**_

**Do you wonder  
As you watch my face  
If a wiser one, should of had my place  
But I offer all I am  
For the mercy of your plan  
Help me be strong  
Help me be  
Help me**

Viao snuggled deeper into her covers. She had fallen asleep on one end of the couch. "Mmm?" She blinked. "Snips." Ahsoka was sleeping soundly on the other end of the couch. Viao sighed, then used her cold toe to poke Ahsoka in the face. "Snips."

"Ahhhhhh!" Ahsoka sat up straight. "Cold feet!"

Anakin ran in, making Viao and Ahsoka fly into the air and assume karate positions. "What happened?" The both of them shouted.

Anakin sighed and held up reports from a recent battle. "We suffered a major loss at the battle on Byss."

Viao worriedly looked at Ahsoka. So close to Christmas?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, guys! Yeah, sorry I haven't been updating. My granddad died Monday, and his funeral was today, and I`m really down, so this chapter`ll be short.**_

**Yea, Lord, we greet thee, born this happy morning;  
Jesus, to thee be glory given;  
Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing:  
O come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord.**

Viao sighed and sat in the snow, feeling depressed.

Suddenly, she was pelted by a snowball.

"Oi!" she cried out and turned, seeing Ahsoka, smiling and tossing a snowball in the air.

"I can hit targets better than you, any snowday."

Viao stood up and called on the Force to motion up a huge mountain of snow. "Challenge accepted."


	12. I'm so,so sorry

_**Hey, I`m sorry about the holdup… I`ve had to stay with my Grandma for a while. At my Granddad's funeral, she went into a severe shock. It`s hard on me, I can`t bring myself to write or draw a lot.**_

_**Pray for my family, please, and send in requests.**_

_**~ TripleThreat2 **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**It will be Christmas soon! Next week! I`m gonna make cookies with my best friend, TripleThreat3, and another friend. **_

**Silver bells, silver bells,**

**It`s Christmas time in the city**

**Ring-a-ling, hear them sing**

**Soon it will be Christmas day**

Ahsoka walked down the Jedi hall, singing carols. "We wish you a Merry Christmas…"

Viao stuck her head out of her room. "Hiya, Snips. Caroling?"

"Yep. Heading to Padme`s place now. Hey," Ahsoka glanced sideways at Viao. "What`s Padme`s favorite carol?"

Viao allowed this to process for a moment. "I`m not sure," She blinked. "It`s hard to tell Politician's thoughts through their corrupt ideas."

"Yeah, anywho, on the way, let`s annoy Skywalker." Ahsoka rubbed her hands together evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

"Erm…" Viao pointed behind Ahsoka. "Where did that lightning come from?"

"Hm. I… don`t… know…" Ahsoka exchanged glances with Viao.

Within ten minutes, they had reached Anakin`s room.

"We`re here," Ahsoka said in a grave voice. She looked at Viao and gave a quiet smile. "Do it with me."

The pair threw back their heads, spread their arms, and laughed manically. "**MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**"

_**Oh, yeah, baby, I`m totally gonna do this when I`m caroling.**_

Viao sang loudly, "Angels we have heard on high" while Ahsoka chorused "White Christmas". Only she beat boxed.

Anakin stuck his head out the door. "What`s going on?!" He screamed loudly.

Ahsoka and Viao instantly linked arms. "Weeeeeee…. Wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas…" The both of them started skipping in a circle, arms still linked. _**(What`s that called? Do-si do?)**_

"GYAH!" Anakin slammed the door. "I`m wrapping presents!" His screech was muffled, however, by the door.

"Whoops…" Viao tiptoed away.

"Well, Bah, Humbug to you, too." Ahsoka grumbled.


	14. Chapter 14

_**YAY! Oh, I`m running out of carols, you guys… PLEASE send in your favorite songs to add a little bit of cheer. Thanks!**_

_**But, special thanks to:**_

_**(Guest) Benjamin Warren: Every song you`ve guessed has been right. Wow. Thanks!**_

_**Arosa Bold Knight: Thank you SO much for being supportive, God bless you.**_

_**AhsokaTano141516: Thanks for understanding, and God bless you too.**_

_**(Guest) Bookreaderninja: Thank you so much!**_

_**Jasmin Kenobi: I`ll do that later, I`m planning "Feliz Navidad" for this chapter, so…**_

_**LET`S START!**_

**Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad,**

**Prospero Ano y Felicidad**

**I wanna wish ya a merry Christmas,**

**I wanna wish ya a merry Christmas,**

**I wanna wish ya a merry Christmas,**

**From de bottom of my heart!**

Ahsoka scrolled through the holovids on her HoloPad. "Hmm... _Warning, extremely ugly insane random dude approaching…_" She read aloud. She glanced up at Viao, who was lounging on the couch.

"Well?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Well what?" Viao lazily responded.

"What about the random insane dude," Ahsoka added impatiently.

"Hmm…" Viao thought. "Ugly, insane, random…" She deduced outside of her head. "Must be Anakin."

The both of them paused. "Yeah."

All of a sudden, the doors burst open.

And- speak of the devil! - It was the Ugly Insane Random Dude!

He started singing at the top of his lungs: "_I wan ta wish yo a Merry Crrrrristtmas, from teh bottom of mine hearrrrrrrrrrrrrrarararrrrrr t!"_

Ahsoka chucked a pillow at the guy, who fell right out the window.

Silence.

Silence.

More Silence.

Even more silence.

A fly buzzed.

A lot more silence.

Viao and Ahsoka quietly chorused:

"_Silent Night, Holy night, all is calm, all is bright…"_

_**Yeah. Ha-ha. Vote on my poll. It will decide the destiny of my next story. Please. Now. But first, Review. MAKE THE REVIEW BUTTON HAPPY!**_

_**(Cookies and stickers to all!)**_

_**God bless you in this Merry Season!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Yay! A few more days… This is dedicated to my cousin in the Navy. Hope you come home for Christmas.**_

**I`ll be home for Christmas**

**You can count on me**

**Please have snow and mistletoe**

**And presents on the tree.**

Fives glanced out the starship window. He sighed. _Ahsoka and Viao are probably having the time of their lives right now. Wonder what Anakin`s gonna do about it. _A smile crossed his face when he thought of Anakin shouting, his face turning bright red from yelling at two girls.

His smile left. _Viao`s probably not thinking about me. She`s probably forgotten I exist. Won`t remember until the holidays are over._

_**Elsewhile, On Naboo, Padme`s little house-place thingy…..**_

"Well? Do ya see it?" Ahsoka tried to peer over Viao`s shoulder.

"Hang on," Viao adjusted the binoculars. "I can`t see it with you shaking me."

"Sor-ry." Ahsoka muttered.

The pair was looking for the Republic shuttle Fives was on. Viao, personally, hoped he would be with them for the Holidays.

"There it is!" Viao hooted, and the both of them jumped up and waved.

Fives wasn`t forgotten.

_**Awww! How sad… Anyways, vote on my poll, and review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Holy cow, it`s Christmas Eve! NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**On, on they send**

**On without end**

**Their joyful tone**

**To every home**

**Ding, dong, ding, dong.**

Ahsoka picked up a sleigh bell and chunked it at Fives. "I win," She grinned.

"Oi." He threw it back. "What contest, and by whose judgment?"

"The awesome contest and _my _judgment." Ahsoka smirked.

Fives` eyes widened slightly. "Hey. I don`t think you`ve noticed, young`un, but _I`m _pretty awesome too."

"You`re awesome, but`cha sure ain`t pretty." Ahsoka commented coolly in a southern accent.

Viao grinned. "Alrighty, Snips." She used the Force to hang up stockings. "I`m done decorating. And _you two _were going to help…"

"Guess who`s getting coal?" Fives sang cheerily, and Viao thumped him on the side of his head.

"You and Ahsoka. Now, let go of my hair, or I`ll fill you with coal."

Fives let go of Viao`s dirty blonde hair and laughed. "Merry Christmas."

_**AND A HAPPYNEW YEAR! I`m going to my grandma`s house and celebrating Christmas, I`ll try and update tomorrow. Vote on my poll**_


End file.
